1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of drainage systems designed to direct a flow of ground water from proximate a building foundation, and more particularly to such a drainage system incorporating at least one clean-out pipe accessible from the interior of the building.
2. Relevant Prior Art
For purposes of the drawings and description which follow, the subject invention is presented as part of a fluid flow system specifically adapted for use in a drainage system used to drain water from the ground next to a building foundation. Such drainage systems are in common usage and are utilized to protect such foundations from water seepage, water pressure, heaving due to freezing water, and various other problems commonly known to those persons versed in the art.
Drainage systems for removing water from proximate a building foundation incorporate seepage lines in the form of perforated drain pipes, disposed around a building foundation, through which ground water drains. Sand, minerals and other impurities in the ground enter the perforated drain pipes with the ground water and periodically contribute to blockage of the drain system.
It is therefore common in drainage systems to provide a clean-out fitting specifically adapted to facilitate insertion of a snake into a portion of the drainage system. Snakes employed for such purpose often are cylindrical and may be hand driven or motor propelled so as to rotate while being inserted into the drainage system. Other commonly used snakes are in the form of a long slender piece of flexible steel.
Drainage systems usually incorporate straight pipes and fittings of various configurations which serve to connect the pipes. Common types of fittings are: elbow fittings which contain a passageway having an axis that curves 90 degrees, tee fittings which have a straight first passageway and a second passageway intersecting the first passageway at right angles, and fittings having a passageway on an axis that curves 45 degrees or 135 degrees or which contain a first passageway having an axis at such angles as 45 degrees and 135 degrees to the axis of a second passageway.
A common problem with drainage systems is that the semirigid snakes are used to clean such systems can not selectively clean predetermined parts of the drainage system. Another common problem with such drainage systems is that when a snake enters a tee at right angles to a passageway, it tends to be unable to negotiate the required turn in the passageway and becomes jammed. In other instances, the snake may enter either end of the passageway without the user being able to select the direction of the snake travel.
In my U.S. Pat. No. 4,391,552, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, I disclosed and claimed a snake cleanable fluid flow system incorporating a first fitting in the form of a clean-out elbow and a second fitting in the form of a tee. Each of the fittings has a first passageway open at each end and a second passageway intersecting the first passageway. The clean-out elbow is provided with a baffle which selectively directs a snake inserted in its second passageway into a predetermined end of the first passageway. The tee also has a baffle which diverts a snake inserted into either end of its first passageway into its second passageway. The tee and clean-out elbow are connected by a pipe and a partitioned pipe is connected to the second passageway of the clean-out elbow so as to facilitate insertion of a snake. The baffles facilitate cleaning the fluid flow system by deflecting the snake inserted in the clean-out elbow and tee, so as to allow the snake to follow a preselected path.
While the above references U.S. patent does provide a snake cleanable fluid flow system in which all parts of the system are accessible by a standard clean-out snake via one or more clean-out elbows of the type described, it does suffer from certain disadvantages. In the system as disclosed and depicted in FIG. 1, of the U.S. Pat. No. 4,391,552, the clean-out elbows are provided at locations in the drainage system exterior of the building. While the open end of the clean-out elbow may be covered by a removable cap, such a cap may become dislodged or, due to exposure to the elements, may become corroded or warped and very difficult to remove. Should the cap become dislodged, the opening to the elbow fitting will become exposed and dirt, rocks, leaves and other debris may become lodged therein. A sufficient accumulation of such debris may cause premature clogging of the clean-out elbow, thus leading to inefficient operation of the drainage system. On the other hand, should the removable cap become corroded or warped and difficult to remove, the utility of the clean-out system becomes compromised.
It would be desirable to provide a drainage system of the type described with a clean-out pipe disposed interiorally of the building to permit easy and accessible clean-out thereof.
It would also be desirable to provide a clean-out pipe fitting usable in a drainage system of the type described which may be located in the interior of the building.